Memories
by Alexander0302
Summary: 3 years have passed after Azula looses her memory... Will she ever regain it back and live the old life she used to live after the Hundred Year War? Will her story have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

The war ended 3 years ago, and things have changed so fast. This story is about a girl who once failed, A story of a girl who struggles to see the light. Will she be able put all back the pieces of her once broken life? Will she ever be happy? And will her life be ever right?

Set 3 years after the war. Azula was set free from the asylum after 2 years and decided to live her own life somewhere in the Fire Nation.

I was awakened by the bright rays of the sun as they soon start hitting my eyes, so I slowly opened them and stood up. I looked at the clock and I'm almost late for work, again. I quickly hit my closets and wore some casual clothes, then I looked on the calendar and realized it was Sunday, which means there is no work for today…

I sighed and realized how such a fool I was, so I wore back my usual clothes and just ate my breakfast.

It made me think, it's been a while since the war ended and I was put in the asylum because I went insane. Well, things had quite changed so lately….

I changed my whole identity, which means I changed my overall appearance, including my name. I now live very far away from the capital city. And I decided to live all by myself and told Zuko to stay away from me. People don't know who I really am, because I try to hide my real identity to everyone. You know, I'm just so tired of being hated and feared by people, maybe it's time to change…

Well, life's always unfair, there is always someone who's higher than you. There is always that someone who has everything you ever wanted in your life, that someone who is loved better and is more respected by the people than you do…

You may be thinking that I should take revenge to them, to Zuko, but I guess not… I'm so tired of falling, so tired of being such a failure, I give up. Now, I just want to have a peaceful mind and try to live the life I have never lived before… I want to put back the pieces and start all over again…

…

"Kia!" Shin cried out loud with both his hands cupped beside his mouth as he calls my name. I looked around the place and there I saw him standing afar, looking at me. "Shin!" I cried out loud as I wave my hands up high with a smile. He then runs towards me and hugged me tight.

"Ahhh… It's been a week, and I missed you a lot already…." He told me as we both sat down in a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"Shin, I have something for you…" I said as I pulled out something from my handbag and handed it to him.

"A box?! You kidding me?!" he exclaimed jokingly.

"Open it, you silly!" I told him as my cheek starts to turn red.

"Wow! Nice bonnet! It makes me feel warm…" he exclaimed as he wore the bonnet on his head. "You knitted this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it took me almost a month to finish the whole thing. I hope you like it…"

"Of course I do, thanks Kia…"

Shin is my boyfriend, and he's been my friend since the first time I moved, which means we've been friends for almost a year. He helps me with everything and makes me feel happy whenever I'm in the blue. I'm thankful to have him in my life. Although I still have the fear of him learning everything about my real identity, but when he does, I hope he accepts it…He asked me to be his girlfriend just a few months ago, and I'm happy he did…

…..

"Put me down!" I told him as I slap his back while he gives me a piggyback ride.

"No way…" he sang as he ran faster through the wide fields of snow

"But you know I'm not used to this…"

"Isn't fun?! Come on, you gotta like this!"

He then carried me up high to a sky just like a child which shocked me, then put me down carefully to the ground covered with snow. We both lied down onto the snow and look upon the dark blue sky filled with scattered luminous stars.

I tried to catch my breath, "Damn you, Shin… You almost killed me to death!"

He laughed, "Man, I'd never thought you were such a weenie, Kia…"

"Whatever you say…."

Then everything went silent, until I hear Shin doing something while we were lying on the ground. He was spreading both his arms and legs back forth, it was unfamiliar to me because it doesn't snow in the capital city where I used to live, but I guess it is something what most people do when it's winter.

So I sat up and asked him, "Hey whatcha' doing over there?"

"Naah, just making some snow angel… C'mon, try it!"

So I awkwardly lied down on the snow and started to do the same thing he does, it felt weird at first I have to say, but I think it's kinda like fun to me at least…

"C'mon, let's check out our snow angels!" he said as he stood up and looked onto what he did. I stood up too and checked it out.

"Wow, it's pretty amazing…" I told him as I looked on to the snow angels we made.

He then suddenly threw some snowballs at me and started to laugh out.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"C'mon! Snowball fight!" he shouted as he started to make more snowballs to throw at me.

I tried to make some of my own, but failed because I do not how to, though I think it's pretty easy to make one. So I just ran as he catches me and throws some several snowballs at me. But then I unknowingly tripped over because a root of some tree blocks the path, making me lye down flat onto the ground.

"Shin, watch out!" I warned him, but it was too late.

Then he tripped over me, and both our heads meet each other, like were about to do a kiss. And so he did, I was shocked and my eyes widened.

….

Shin decided to take me home after we ate dinner in some restaurant just near to where I live. And so we walked along until we got to my apartment.

And when we got there, it was a big shock that someone stood by my front door… It was Zuko…

Shin decided to bow down, and I tried to, so that he still wouldn't know about me…

"Oh, what are you doing here…? Your highness…" I asked Zuko awkwardly.

"Azula, I was just wondering how you are doing…"

"Wait?! What do you mean, Fire Lord Zuko? Did you say… Azula?" Shin asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is my sister… Is there something wrong in what I said?" Zuko answered

Shin looked at me with anger. "Shin, please… I'm sorry I lied to you… But I'm not what you think of me… Please…" I apologized to him as tears were about to fall from my eyes.

He nodded with disapproval , "You still lied to me… You should've told me…" he told me soon and started to ran away. I looked to Zuko, "You ruined everything, Again!" I shouted at him and I start to catch up with Shin.

…

He runs to fast, but then he unconsciously drops the bonnet I knitted for him on the middle of the road. I quickly tried to get and save it as fast as I could, but then I saw a truck about to hit me, it was too late….

…

**(Shin's POV)**

I stopped, as I hear a loud sound coming from a truck's horn. I think something happened, so I looked back. Kia wasn't following or catching me anymore. But I saw some people gathered around in a circle, gasping, and also a truck which is stopped on the middle of a road. So then I ran to check it out.

I walked past through the crowds until I reach the front. And there was Kia lying down on the middle of the road, covered with blood. She was hit by the truck… I couldn't help but to cry, and I ran to her and she was holding the bonnet she gave me, which I unknowingly dropped over a while ago. I quickly took the bonnet she's holding and carried her to the hospital as fast as I could.

Many tears were falling, how such a fool I was! It was all my fault! I should've understood how much she loved me , even though she hid her identity from me, even though she lied. I should've trusted her and this wouldn't happen… I was weak…

She was taken in to the emergency room, the doctor said she was in a critical condition.

I quickly find Fire Lord Zuko as fast as I could and told him everything what happened.

He then walked away and continued to go to the hospital, while I stood up on the aisle with pain still holding tight onto the bonnet Kia gave me. I didn't follow Zuko anymore, I just can't stand seeing Kia like that. I can't believe how things went, I can't believe what I've done.

…..

**(Zuko's POV)**

I quickly ran to my Azula's room inside the hospital, the operation was done already. So I asked the doctor about her condition, "She have lost a lot of blood from her body. And due to the impact, she might suffer from amnesia and other sicknesses that pertains to the head… She have lots of bruises and wounds all around her body that needs to be treated well… But she's in a somewhat good condition right now…" the doctor explained and soon left.

_(Flashback)_

"_It's unfair! You're the one who is always unfair! Since when we were kids! Mom loved you truly, and she didn't do the same to me. You were jealous of me because you think dad loves me and he doesn't love you! But no, he didn't love me… He just used me a weapon or just like a tool… No one ever loved me, Zuko…" she looked down and tears were soon falling from her golden amber eyes… _

_"My friends, they were never real… I controlled them through fear…" she sighed. _

_"Now let's talk about our failures… It's good you have companions with you when father ordered you to catch the avatar, You have uncle beside you when you failed… The avatar and his friends, they are your real friends… Aren't they? Good for you, Zuzu… When I fell, no one is there to catch me… Was your firebending taken away when you were banished by father? No. But when I did, It was taken away… Well, everything was taken all away from me… I'm now all alone by myself, my life is ruined… And thanks to you…" everything she said was right… _

_"Now tell me, who is the one who's unfair?"_

It's time to change everything between us two. We are siblings, therefore, things shouldn't be this way. We'll both start anew… From now on, I'll look after her… I'll be protecting her…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and I could barely remember a thing… I don't know where I am right now or even don't know who I am… What happened? Why can't I remember a thing? What is wrong with me?

I suddenly stood up from the bed and wandered myself through the room, but then someone suddenly came inside. It was a guy with a scar on his left eye, dressed in a crimson robe and wearing a crown on his head, he must be a king or something.

"Who are you…?" I asked him, my mind was puzzled.

"I'm Zuko, your brother…" he replied with a slight smile. "Are you feeling better…?" he asked as he placed his hands over my shoulders.

"Where am I and why can't I remember a thing? Who am I?" I asked him emotionlessly.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked onto my eyes directly, "You are Azula, sister… You might be suffering from amnesia right now, but I promise to you that everything will soon be alright… I promise…"

I looked down…I didn't utter a single word to him and just shed a tear without any reason. I feel so different, I sort of feel empty inside… It's like something is missing….

He hugged me, "Don't worry, everything will be fine… I'll help you regain your memory…"

….

**(Shin's POV)**

It's been a while, and I haven't seen Kia for days… I wonder how she's doing right now… And I wonder if she could ever forgive me for what I have done to her. I wish neither of these things ever did happen… I wish she's here with me right now.

Sooner I went to her place, and brought some bouquet of roses with me. I was excited to see her, so excited to know how she is right now… Then I knocked on her door with a big smile, but there was no answer. I noticed the door isn't locked, so I decided to open it and go inside….

"Kia?!" I called her name out loud, "Kia, it's me! Shin!" still, no one answers.

Then I tried to check if she was in her room, but she wasn't there… Where could she be? Is she still in the hospital? So I quickly ran downstairs and was about to go to the hospital so that I could check if she was still in there, but someone stopped me.

"Are you looking for the young lady who used to live here?" a middle aged woman asked me while I was still in the living room. 'used to live here?' What does she mean? Did Kia moved out already? Was she taken back to the palace by her brother?

"Yes I am…" I just simply answered her question.

"I'm very sorry my dear, but she was taken by her brother back to the capital city where they really use to live… And her brother said she will never come back… Who are you by the way?" I was right… I dropped the bouquet of flowers and tears were soon about to fall.

"I…I…I'm her boyfriend…" I stuttered as I sat helplessly onto the floor, crying… "I'm very sorry to hear about that…" the middle aged woman apologized to me and soon left me alone inside Kia's house, sitting on the floor, crying.

How could I let this happen? Should I give up? Should I search for her in the capital city, sure she is easy to find but… Why did she leave me alone without telling me? How things could change this fast? It's like just in a blink of an eye, everything I used to have before were all gone.

…..

**(Zuko's POV)**

I guarded her around till she fell asleep. I remember those days when I used to hate her so much, those tragic days when the hundred year war used to drift us apart. I was supposed to protect her and act as her elder brother, but I didn't because of hatred and jealousy. I sure know she doesn't need me to be there for her, or to protect and be her elder brother. But it'll sure be good to know if she had one.

And why am I supposed to be jealous of her? Father didn't even love her, she was only used as a weapon in the war. She wasn't loved by anybody else… Her friends betrayed her… And look what the war has brought her into? She went insane… If I was there for her, or if father hadn't ruined our family, everything would be alright.

Now, I'll make things right for her… I'll do my best. From now on, I'll be her elder brother. I'll be always there for her and I'll be protecting her.

I'll make her live the kind of life she had never lived before, I'll make her happy for once. Actually, I already have plans for her. I'll make her finish her studies first at the Fire Nation Royal University for Girls, and then I'll be making her as my key advisor. Things will turn out fine soon, and I'll be in every step of the way.

I kissed her in the forehead, half smiling and soon left her alone in her room.

…

**(Next Day) (Azula's POV)**

I awakened by a knock on the door, it was my brother's voice calling my name. "Azula, come downstairs for breakfast." He told me. I stood up in a drowsily manner and started to brush my hair in front of the mirror. Then I braided my hair and soon went to the bathroom to freshen up my face and to brush my teeth. I opened the door knob and walked through the hallway…

I suddenly forgot, where am I supposed to go? I don't know this place… So I decided to search somebody for directions… I wandered my eyes through the whole area, then I quickly saw a line of servants near the stairs. I approached them.

"Excuse me… Do you know where the dining area is?" I asked them politely with a bow.

"Uh, go straight and then turn to the left… Princess…" a servant answered with a terrified-looking face. What's wrong, did I scare them? And what did she say? Princess? I'm a princess?

"Wait, did you say 'princess'? I'm a princess?" I asked them one more time just to make sure… They all looked confused and kept whispering to each other.

"Yes, princess…" one answered with her head held down. What is definitely wrong with me? It's like they fear me… But anyways, I just replied them with a bow and thanked them politely. I soon left for breakfast.

….

When I arrived to the dining room, there were a couple of people gathered and sitting around the table. I didn't know them all, except for my brother who is sitting right next to a tan-skinned, blue-eyed girl who gives me an evil stare. Yeah, everyone seems to stare at me like she does... Except for Zuko and this big-eyed, cheerfully-looking girl… What seems to be wrong? My mind starts to get puzzled, have I done something wrong in the past?

"Oh Azula, come join us…" Zuko told me. I sat down beside this blue-eyed guy dressed in a blue warrior suit. I was shy, since I didn't know any of them…

"Are you feeling better now?" Zuko asked me.

"Uh, yes…" I simply answered politely with a slight smile… "So, who are these people?" I asked Zuko.

"What did you say? You don't know us?!" the blue-eyed, tan-skinned lady sitting next to Zuko exclaimed.

"Katara… Calm down…" Zuko called her name and touched her shoulder with his right hand as he tries to keep her calm.

"Everyone, as you all know, this is my sister, Azula… She is currently suffering from amnesia right now, so please don't make things hard for her… And I promise everything's gonna be just fine…" Zuko told to everyone as he introduced me first.

"Amnesia?! Did you say amnesia?! Or maybe this girl just pretends to have amnesia so she could fool us and get her revenge!" Katara exclaimed with anger, but why is she saying bad things about me? It's like she hates me….

"Katara, I saw the whole thing! I saw how severely injured she was when she got hit by a truck! She lost 40% of her blood and I really had a bad time finding some blood donors! And you say she's pretending to have amnesia?!" Zuko told Katara with extreme rage. I'm getting so confused now that it hurts my head a lot! I covered both my ears with my hands, trying not to hear every single word they say… Tears soon uncontrollably fell down from my eyes… I just pretend it's all a bad dream, then soon I will wake up and have my memory back.

"Guys, please stop acting mean to her! I know you all know everything my sister has been through! And she's been conquering lots of problems in the past… But I wasn't there for her when those problems came… When she fell, I wasn't there to catch her… Now, I'm gonna make things right for her… I'm gonna change her life and make her happy for once… And I need all your help, please…" Zuko begged which brought silence to whole area. I looked up to him and wiped all my tears away.

He stood up from his place and gave me hug with many tears falling from his eyes. "Zuko…" I whispered to him…. "I need to go…" I told him as I shove both his hands away from me and ran back to my room.

…

I sat on a couch facing the window. I looked very far away as I plunge into my deep thoughts. I ask myself often about my real identity… Will I ever know everything about my past? Or will I just need to face the consequence that I will become a whole new person?

Those people a while ago, why are they so mad me? I have done nothing wrong didn't I? Or maybe it's about my past that makes them act like that towards me….

How about my parents? Where are they? Do I even have one right now? Or are they dead already? There are a whole lot of things that I have to know and should know… I just hope that I could soon regain back my memory…

…

Someone suddenly opened the door, it was the water tribe boy whom I sat beside with a while ago…

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Nah, I just came here to apologize for my sister's actions a while ago... She was being such a bitch…" he told me as he sat down on the couch beside me.

I smiled at him, "It's fine… Maybe it's has something to do in the past that makes her act like that towards me…" I told him.

…

An on that day, we chatted about lots of things, and ewe soon ended up being good friends. Zuko told me that he will send me to some university next week to pursue my studies and be his key advisor in the near future, and I fully agreed to that. Things are quite getting better, and I hope everything will soon be fine…

…..

**I'll be posting more chapters soon… If you don't understand the story, I'll be giving the whole summary for chapters 1 and 2… This story is about Azula living anew after the hundred-year war. She changed everything about herself, including her name which was changed into 'Kia'. She soon gets a new friend, named Shin, which soon later turned out to be her boyfriend. Everything was perfect and alright, until Zuko interrupts on one night which makes Shin learns that Kia was Azula. Shin went angry and ran away, Azula catches up, but soon gets hit by a truck.**

**Due to the accident, Azula gets amnesia and was taken aback by her brother to the capital city, changing her life and making her happy once and for all. The two lovers were drifted apart without even saying goodbye to each other, will the two ever see each other again?**

**Okay, this story is somehow based on a Korean Drama called "Stairway to Heaven" excluding the stepmother and stepsister part, of course. Uhh, sorry for some grammatical errors, if there are any. I'm not that good in English since I'm Asian and only 13 years old in age. But I do hope you like the concept of the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(3 years later)**

3 years have passed already, and things have quite changed. But the memoirs of the past were still marked in the poor boy's heart. How happy they were before, but he never thought a single error would ruin everything. He never thought things will turn out to be this way.

He stayed strong, and finally moved on after a year. He found a new friend, which soon turned out to be his new girlfriend, who made him strong and comforted him during the worst times of his life. Although time changed almost everything, he always wondered how Azula is doing, or asking himself if she fine or that will they ever get to see each other again.

And if they ever did, will they turn back time and love each other again like in their past? Does Azula still remember who he is? Does Azula have a new one too? Those questions kept circling inside his mind as he looks out through the windows while riding on a train heading to the capital city with his new girlfriend.

They were heading to the Capital City to visit his girlfriend's parents and somehow plan to permanently live there as well. How will their lives be when he and his girlfriend get to the Capital City?

…

**(Azula's POV)**

Class is dismissed already, so I went to check Sokka in his room if they're already dismissed too. Well, we usually hang out with each other after classes and also on every week ends. He's my best friend and my only real friend, so I treat him as my older brother too. It's been 3 years since I first met him and It's been also 3 years since we became friends, so I really keep our friendship as a treasure and don't wanna loose him.

And so I walked through the hallways until I reach his classroom, there I saw him bending his body down beside the front door, fixing his things. He didn't notice me standing in front of him, so I poked his back.

"Hey…" I said to catch his attention, he looked up to me and smiled.

"Oh, hey… I was about to fetch you up in your classroom… You should've waited there…" he told me as he went quicker on fixing his things.

"Nah, you don't have too…" I told him, "Want me to help you fix your things?" I asked him as I also dropped down on my knees to give him a hand.

I reached out my hand to grab one of his things on the floor. But before I could even lift up my arm, his hand was quickly placed over mine. There I knew he was also about to grab the thing I was holding. We exchanged each other's stares, but then he quickly snapped out of it and I just gave him the thing I was holding.

"It's fine, I'm almost done…" he told me and soon closed the zipper of his bag. And then we both stood up together and he gave me a smile, "Hey, I heard that there will be fireworks on the streets of Harbour City later at 6:00 pm… Wanna spend time there with me? You know, just hang out?" Sokka asked me.

"Umm, Sure…"

…..

**(Shin's POV)**

The train suddenly stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and wiped it with both my hands.

"Shin, were here already…" Chaerin, my girlfriend, told me as she gripped my shoulder, dragging it back and forth with her hand to fully wake me up. I slowly stood up and help her carry her bags, and then we soon got off the train.

We're now heading to Harbour City, which is just near to the Capital City and where Chaerin's parents live. We'll be going on a vacation and maybe permanently live there as well. It's okay for me, since I don't have any family left in the province…

"I guess we'll just be walking until we reach my parent's house… It's just a few blocks away from here… Would that be okay, Shin?"

"Sure it's okay…"

…

**(Azula's POV)**

So we both rode on our bikes to go to Harbour City. And when we got there, the crowds are like crazy! We couldn't even find a spot to sit or to relax because of too much overpopulation in the area…

"Going here is probably the worst idea ever…" Sokka told me while we walk through enormous numbers of crowds.

"You said so…" I replied to him as I rolled my eyes, agreeing to what he said. I wandered my eyes through the whole area till I found a spot where Sokka and I could sit together and watch the fireworks in peace…

"Sokka, I finally found a spot! Come on let's go!" I exclaimed as I gripped on to his hands and pulled his arm as I started to run with him towards the place.

…

**(Shin's POV)**

So we made it through the streets of Harbour City and Chaerin told me that their house is almost near already…. I was shocked to see so many people on the streets, it made me felt unusual since I'm not used to it. And so we walk together through some numerous numbers of crowds, until I accidentally bumped into someone. She fell down onto the ground as soon as I bumped into her, since the impact was too strong.

So I quickly dropped onto my knees and decided to give her a hand. "Oh my, I'm very sorry…." I apologized as I try to pull her up. I didn't see her face that much because it was covered mostly with her hair… But when she pulled it back, I was very shocked... I then knew who she was, she is Azula…. She looked at me strangely…

"Azula…" I whispered as I was about to reach my hand out to hers, but she suddenly took a step back.

"Y-you know who I am? W-who are you?" she stuttered with a questionable look… What happened to her? Why can't she seem to remember me…?

She was then suddenly pulled away by her guy friend and me too by Chaerin. We were dragged away from each other, again. But I can't let that happen again, so I shoved off Chaerin's hand off mine and ran back towards Azula.

"Please, Azula… You have to know me… I love you… We were pulled apart from each other before and I can't let that happen again…" I begged to her as I blocked their path and knell down in front of them, hugging her knees as tears soon start to fall.

"Look, I really don't know who you are and I don't know what you're talking about… You must've been mistaken…" She said as she held my hand and pulled me up, "I'm sorry…" she apologized and soon they walked away together.

I wiped my tears and looked back to Chaerin, which looks kinda mad at me. I slowly walked back to her and held her hand as I apologized, "Sorry… It's just… Umm, nothing…."

"I understand…" she said and we soon continued to walk towards her parents' house. "Are you okay?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah…"

…..

**(Azula's POV)**

The fireworks display is about to start. And what happened a while ago is really unexpected. Why does he know who I am? Do I even know him? Have we met each other in the past? But he looked quite familiar to me, although I really can't seem to remember who he is. I felt very strange… Do I have to know him? Why did he say that he loves me? Is he a special someone in my past? Is he really that important to me…?

Sokka held my hand and smiled at me, "Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened a while ago is really weird…. Do you really know him?"

"No, but he looks quite familiar to me"

"Just forget about it… Okay? Maybe he's just looking for another person…"

Those words, impossible… How could he be looking for another person who looks exactly like me and has the same name that I have? I'm pretty sure he is someone in my past and I really need to know him.

And so the fireworks display started already and Sokka dragged himself closer to me, holding my hand… I blushed and smiled, it's like I'm starting to fall in love with him… Am I starting to have feelings for him? And does he feel the same way too?

He then dragged my body in front of his and placed his hands over his shoulders, like he was about to give me kiss… Is this for real? We then both went nearer to each other like our faces were about to touch each other… Well, this is it! I closed my eyes and braced myself, but then I suddenly hear him laugh, I was shocked and quickly opened my eyes.

"Do you actually think that I will kiss you?" He asked jokingly with a laugh.

"No, of course not! I just… thought that you'd say something to me…" I told him exclaimingly, defending myself…

"C'mon, you've got to lie better than that!" he told me, "Then why would you close your eyes?" he asked as he crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. "You like me, do you"

I remained silent and didn't utter a word…. But then he suddenly placed his hands over my shoulders, this time he looked very serious... I didn't close my eyes now, maybe he's just pranking me again or something… But then he gave me a kiss this time, and it's for real! My eyes were widened and I was very shocked on what he did.

He then let go of me and I stared at him with a shocked face…. But then he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Azula, we've been real friends for a long time, real best friends… I remember how we always help each other in our home works, project and stuffs… We were always there for each other, and now I want us two to be more than friends…" he said as he took a step closer. "Azula, can you be my girlfriend?"

I cried in tears and stayed still for a few moments and then soon gave him a hug.

"Yes" I finally answered with tears. I couldn't believe that this is actually happening… Am I dreaming?

And so we did another kiss and the strong downpour of the rain suddenly drizzled over us. It's like what I've always read in some fairy tales, it felt like magic…

And so we ran and he then took me to Uncle Iroh's tea shop with him and told me that we'll stay there until the rain will stop.

"Oh, Sokka, Azula, what seems to bring you here?" Uncle Iroh asked as he welcomed us both in front of his door. "Oh, I see you're both all soaked up… Well, come in…" he said as we both went inside his tea shop and both sat on a table at the corner. "You want some tea?" Uncle Iroh asked as he handed out some menu for us.

I opened mines and tried to read what's written in the menu, but I was unable to because my vision is quite blurred. Maybe it's just because of the water in my eyes… So I just wiped it and attempted to read the menu again, but still my vision is blurred. So I just told Sokka to order me the same thing he ordered.

"Woah, I can't understand why my vision started to get blurred all of a sudden… I think something is wrong with my eyes." I told Sokka.

"Maybe it's just because of the rain, I think you may need to rest later…"

So after we drank out our teas and when the rain stopped already, Sokka and I went back to the palace and he fetched me back to my room.

"Rest, Okay?" he told me as he gave me a kiss in the cheek in front of my door.

"You too," I told him as I kissed him back. He then smiled at me and soon walked away. I went in my room and closed the door. My cheeks turned red and my heart started to beat fast. It was like the best day ever! He asked me to be his girlfriend?! I couldn't believe it…

But then I noticed how my messy room was so I started to clean up. While cleaning my drawers, I saw some pictures… Some pictures of me with some guy…. Pictures of me with that guy whom I bumped into a while ago! Why? How? I couldn't explain this… Is he a friend of mine? And why are we kissing and hugging in these pictures? Is he my boyfriend in the past…? How come Zuko didn't tell me about this…? Well I should talk and ask Zuko about this… Or better find the guy himself and ask him a few questions….

…

**(Next Day)**

Since it was Sunday morning and Zuko has nothing to do, he decided to visit Azula in her room and asked how things are going on for her.

"Nah, I'm fine…" Azula told Zuko as she jumped out of her bed and started to fix her hair.

"How about Sokka? How he is he doing, I haven't seen him in a week…" Zuko asked as he sat on a couch near the window.

"Well, he's fine… He's doing fine…" she answered with a smile as she started to braid her hair.

"And your studies?"

"Well, I don't know… And besides, spring break is almost near." Azula said with a sigh as she turned around and faced Zuko when she suddenly remembered something… The picture! "Uh, wait! I have something to ask you!" she said as she ran to her drawers and grabbed the pictures she saw yesterday night.

She gave it to Zuko and explained him everything that happened last night. She finally asked her question, "Who is he?"

**Please review and tell me what you think **** I know my story is kinda boring **** But I'll make sure you'll enjoy the next chapter… I know I'm amateur at these… But I'm really passionate in writing stories… Especially for ATLA because I'm a big of it… And sorry for grammatical errors **


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko was in shock. Once he looked at the picture, He knew who who the guy was. But he refused to tell Azula who he is. It's been a long time now and Zuko doesn't want to go back in the past anymore. He doesn't want to remember what everything happened in the past, he doesn't want to remember how much her sister suffered a lot.

"Azula, I'm very sorry... But I don't know who he is..." he lied as he bowed his head down, facing the floor.

"Zuko, you have to tell me who he is! You have to know him! Why are my questions always left unaswered?! Are you hiding something from me?!" Azula exclaimed with anger.

"No! Why would I?!" Zuko lied.

She then cried and sobbed suddenly as she sat helplessly onto the marble floor.

"I feel confused... Zuko, I don't know what to do... 3 years have passed already, but why can't I still regain my memory back? It's like I feel that I'm not being myself... It's like, I'm not who I am..."

Zuko stood up from the couch and dropped onto his knees as he hugged his younger sister with affection.

"Azula, who are who you are and nothing can change... Let's be patient, okay? One day, everything will be alright and you'll be regaining your memory back... I promise..." said Zuko "But for now, there's nothing we can do... Just remember that I will be always here for you, okay?"

"Thanks for always being here with me whenever I need your help, Zuko..." Azula said as she wiped her tears away as she hugged her brother back with a slight smile.

This is what Zuko always dreamed of. That he and his sister would treat each other as good friends, that he and Azula would always look out for each other. He hoped that his relationship with his sister would continue to work out fine.

Although on the other hand, Zuko felt guilty of not telling his sister the truth. He felt guilty of not telling her about her past. He even lied to her that their parents were dead already... But what if one day, Azula will be able to get all her memory back? Will his sister ever forgive him for what he had hid to her for a long time?

...

(1 week later)

Today was the Team Avatar's reunion day, and Sokka is excited to present his new girlfriend to the group. He's been blabbering about it over and over until it was time for dinner, the time for him to introduce his new girlfriend to the team. At last, finally...

"Okay guys, here she is..." he sang as the big doors were widely opened by the guards. And there stood Azula, dressed in a blue cocktail wearing her hair down. She faced everyone with a slight smile as she walked through the aisle heading towards to Sokka.

She then held the hands of Sokka as the two hugged each other in front of the people. They all gave them a round of applause and cheerful smiles.

Everyone was in shock, especially Katara and Zuko. But they all knew it will come because of their long-lasting friendship for the past few years...

Katara was pretty glad for her brother by having Azula as his girlfriend, since she've seen Azula changed over the years and knew that both of them would really make good couples. Azula and her made good friends too, so it would be okay for her to accept it.

Azula took a step closer to Zuko who was standing next to Katara. She smiled and held her brother's hand,

"Zuko, I hope you're not mad at me..." said Azula as she bowed down her head slowly with a small frown. "Are you?" She asked and she suddenly looked upon to him.

Zuko chuckled and gave his sister a hug,

"Why would I? Azula, I'm very glad for you and Sokka..." he told her.

This time, he will let his sister to love someone again, without him intefering. He wont be doing the same mistake he had done in the past. He want his sister to be happy and free and make her forget all the problems she had been dealing with in her whole life.

Everyone is happy and glad for the two couples, except for Sokka's past girlfriend, Suki. She and Sokka broke up 4 years ago after Sokka told Suki that he's starting to loose his feelings for her. Sokka didn't mean to hurt Suki intentionally, but it did hurt her deep inside and filled her heart with rage up until now. She blamed evrything to Azula, and she was right about it. She thinks Azula stole evrything away from her. She could still remember everything he said which brought so much pain in her heart.

She walked towards Azula and faked her a smile, "Congrats on your new boyfriend, Azula..." she said as she handed out her hand to Azula and gave her a hand shake.

"Thanks, Suki..." Azula replied with a smile and soon walked away.

Suki gave her an evil stare while she walked away. She would do everything to get Sokka back. She will soon get her revenge.

...

The day is almost over and Azula felt dizzy as she walks through the hallway towards her room.

And when she entered the room, she felt like she is about to puke, so she ran to the bathroom fast and vomitted on to the sink.

And so she vomitted several times... But when she slowly opened her eyes, she was shocked on what she saw, blood... Blood is what all she saw on the sink...She vomitted blood...

Her eyes were widened and she freaked out. She quickly wiped her mouth using her hands and opened the sink. She then cupped her hands and filled it with water. Then She poured it inside her mouth and cleansed out all the blood as she spit out the reddish water out from her mouth.

She felt really dizzy and weak so she decided to sleep right away.

How? How did it happen...? How come she vomitted out some blood? Is there something wrong with her body? Well, her body felt strange these past few days. It felt weak and unusual to her. Maybe she needs to see the doctor soon...

...

She soon woke up and she felt a lot better. She then stood up from her bed and started fixing herself. She brushed her hair, wore some casual clothing, and refreshed herself.

She soon opened the curtains for some sunlight and looked past through the windows. There she noticed that some guards were pushing some guy away from the front gate. She couldn't see who that guy was because of her blurred vision, and she felt like she needs to know what's going on down there. So she quickly ran outside and headed towards the front gate real quick.

"What is going on?" Azula asked worryingly to the guards as he looked out for the guy.

"Princess, there is some random guy looking out for you a while ago..." a guard told her.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Azula exclaimed to the guards with a sudden rage.

"We're very sorry, princess..."

"Where did he went?" Azula asked as she crossed her arms.

"That way..." the guard told her as he pointed out his finger towards to where the guy a while ago went. Azula quickly got into her bike and rode her way to find the guy she saw a while ago.

Suddenly, she then saw some lonesome guy walking slowly with his head down on the sidewalk. She quickly blocked his path with her bike and she got off to confront him.

"I'm pretty sure it was you..." Azula told him and the guy looked up to her. She noticed him, it was the guy whom she bumped into a few days ago, it was the guy in the picture! She was shocked and her eyes were widened.

"Azula!" Shin said with excitement as he hugged Azula tightly with a big smile.

"Who... Who are you..." Azula stuttered with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's me Shin... Don't you remember me?" Shin asked.

Azula nodded with disapproval and slightly bowed her head down with a small frown, "No, I don't remember a thing from my past..."

And so they sat together on a bench and Shin told everything to her about them. About how they met, about how they loved each other, and about how they ended up being separated from one another...

"Azula, I was your boyfriend..." Shin said with tears.

"No! You're lying! You were not my boyfriend! We don't even know each other... I dont even know who you are..."

"Please, believe me... I knew what happened to you... I saw how you got hit by a truck and loose all your memories. We were all happy but you were dragged away from me... Azula, believe me, I'll tell you everything... I'll help you regain your memory back..."

Azula stood still and didn't utter any word from her mouth. She was confused, did everthing he said was right? Was it all true? Those questions kept on circling her mind. But what if one day she would remember everything and would realize how much she love Shin? What about Sokka then?

"Just... Trust me..."

Azula couldn't stand it anymore, her whole mind is puzzled and all messed up. So she stood up from the bench they were sitting on to and rode her bike and went back to the palace. She left Shin alone, again. But Shin managed to smile,even though he knows that he was starting to loose hope. But then he believes that soon everything will go back to normal and that everything would be alright for them two.

...

Sokka called her tonight and asked her if she could go out on a date with him. Azula said yes and soon got readied. She then got on her shoes and headed out her room.

She went to the park as always, it was their meeting place,and there she saw Sokka sitting on a bench. She smiled and waved cheerfully from afar and excitedly ran towards Sokka.

She sat with him.

"Hey, how's your day?" Sokka asked as he placed his hand over Azula's.

"Fine..."

"I guess not... What is it you have in mind...?"

"It's just I saw him..."

"Who? Who did you see?"

"Shin... That guy I bumped into for the past few days... He told me everything... Everything about me... My past life... He told me about who I am..." She paused and sighed. "He told me he was my boyfriend..."

Sokka chuckled, "And you think all he said was true?"

"I guess... I have proof for that..."

"Really, what?"

"The picture of us two kissing, which I saw in my cabinet on that night... I'll show you... Sokka, I dont know what to do... What if all he said was true? And what if one day I'll be able to realize how much I love him...? What if one day I'll choose to come back to him and choose to leave you instead? Sokka... I'm confused... Is he even telling me the truth?"

"Just follow what's in your heart... I'd never thought that you, my greatest enemy in the war before, would be the greatest friend and the greatest love of my life... You made made me happy for years and you were always there beside me when I have problems to deal with... Azula I love you no matter what, even if one day you'll be gone from me... Just don't forget how much your love means to me, just dont forget this moment..." he looked upon to her, "So right now, let's cherish this moment and have dinner with me, kay?"

Azula smiled and agreed as they both stood up and walked away from the park to eat dinner.

And so they ate dinner and had fun on that night. They went to some arcades and danced on clubs in some of the Capital city's streets. They took pictures of themselves and went to the seashore afterwards...

Until it was time for them to go, Sokka accompanied Azula along the way as they walk together back to the palace.

But while they were walking along the way, Azula couldn't take it anymore... She felt dizzy again and her vision starts to loose focus... Soon she collapsed.

Sokka didn't know what to do... She carried the unconcious Azula with both his arms and didn't know whether to take her to the hospital, or to take her home.

But then her nose suddenly bled and she started coughing out some blood... Sokka freaked out and was terrified of what was happening to her... So he quickly ran to the hospital with tears and surrendered her to the nurses as fast as he could.

He waited for the results nervously and called Zuko over... and when Zuko arrived, the doctor came out of the emergency room already to tell them the results.

"I'm very sorry... But your girlfriend... She has Stage 2 Leukemia..." the doctor told them with a sorrowful look on his face.

Sokka couldn't help but to cry... But Zuko's eyes were widened and his heart was filled with anger.

"No! You're lying! Tell me your wrong...!" He shouted out loud.

"Fire Lord, Im very sorry for what happened to your sister... But it seems that there is still no cure for her sickness..."

"Zuko calm down..." Sokka told Zuko as he stood up and patted Zuko's back to calm him down.

"Just please, don't inform her about this..." Zuko told them.

"Yes, my lord. Azula can go home tomorrow and she's still in a good contdition, but as time passes by, she'll soon get weak and her sickness will take over her body.. I don't know what to do about her sickness or how to cure it, but I think she has still plenty of time before her death takes over..."

Zuko and Sokka remained standing still as the doctor walked away, until Sokka spoke up.

"But why? Sooner or later she'll find it out too..." Sokka said.

"I think she's not yet ready to know everything about this... Just please, listen to what I say..." Zuko said

"I understand you, but... What if she would remember everything? Or even know about her sickness in the near future? She would blame everything to you... She would think of you as a liar, a bad brother... Do dont want that, right? Zuko, she acted way to far from her former self... If she would realize or know how she was in the past, she would be uneasy or anxious, she'll loose her mind!" Sokka explained. "Fix this quick before it's too late, I feel really sorry for your sis..." Sokka said to Zuko and soon walked inside Azula's room.

Zuko stood up there alone in the hallway, he realized how true what Sokka said to him... He felt puzzled, should he tell Azula everything? What would she feel then if he did...? He also felt sorrowful about having a blood cancer. But he thought they were going to start anew? He was never a brother to his sister, all he've done was to lie to her. Pulling her apart from her real happiness. And there he cried, he felt regretful for his mistakes.

"Damn, what should I do?!" he asked himself with rage as he punched the wall with tears uncontrollably falling from his eyes... "Azula..." he whispered her name softly as he slowly slid his body down onto the wall depressingly.

...

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm really really busy for the past few days, and I hope someone is reading this, haha! Thanks... I changed her sickness instead of eye cancer, which was the sickness of the main character in the TV Series Staiway to Heaven, into Leukemia... To not copy the whole Series at all. Sorry for grammatical errors or mispellings... I really have a shitty word processor right now which doesn't have an auto-correct and also a shitty keyboard too. so sorry for that :) I hope you won't get bored, I'll update more chapters...**


End file.
